When All is Said and Done
by McFlYiNgHiGh
Summary: One decision, one big decision changed her life. Question now is, does she regret it? How could one decision suddenly make everything so complicated? I guess you're going to have to read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Heyy Everyone- So I hope you all enjoy this story.. I have uploaded chapter 1 as well so read that too! and please feel free to leave your comments...and if you like it, click my profile and you can follow me on twitter! look forward to reading your reviews!

* * *

PROLOGUE

I walked into the post office and handed the clerk the yellow papers I had filled out- my change of address forms.

"Would you like anything to be forwarded to a new address, you left that line blank?"

"Oh, no thank you."

"Alright dear."

I finished taking care of everything and walked out of the post office, but not without looking at the bulletin board. There was a new sign up for a job opening, and almost covering that up was a piece of paper that had the word MISSING typed out in big black letters. There was a picture of a girl in the middle of the page, I studied her face. It was as though I was looking in a mirror when I looked at her. The only noticeable difference was that she had long curly blonde hair, and I had short straight brown hair. 'NAME: Sarah Hale' I continued to read 'AGE: 22 MISSING SINCE: June 23, 2009' "That was last week!" I said out loud even though I was talking to myself. Quickly I walked away from the paper and hoped into the cab that was waiting for me outside and drove me to the airport. I am finally getting out of this small town.

Whenever you watch television, read a book or watch a movie- whatever the case- and someone is running away, usually they are running to Mexico or South America, well that was too obvious... let me back up for you. My name is Tiffany Block, I am 22 years old. I grew up in a small town in the state of Rhode Island, on the east coast of America and I am running away! Now, I'm sure you're wondering where I'm going if I'm not running away to Mexico-

"Flight 1120 to London, England is now boarding" a voice said over the loud speaker- that's my cue. I'm sure you're curious as to _why_ I'm running away, but don't worry about that now I'll let you know later, to put it the best way possible, I am starting my life over at 22 years of age!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

My plane landed about six hours later and I gathered the few suitcases I had and headed outside to try and find some sort of transportation to take me to the 'flat" I was renting. It wasn't anything special-really small actually, one bedroom, kitchen and bathroom, with just enough space for a small couch and television. For a single person moving to another country without knowing a single person, do I really need anything bigger?

I was extremely fortunate that the flat I am renting came with the appliances that I needed. ie: fridge, couch, stove and a few other small things. Since there was no need for me to worry about those things I could focus on food and a job- both of which I need and fast!

I woke up the next morning with a misson, somewhere, somehow I would get a job! My only dilema, I wanted- no- I needed something totally different that what I had back home. I proceeded to walk out of my building and down the streets of London. 'I definitely made the right choice in moving here' I thought. I walked into a cute little pastry shop simply because it was almost noon and I hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"Good Morning!" The girl behind the counter greeted me. "Welcome to Sugar Rush"

"Morning." I replied. She seemed pleasant. I gave her my order and she quickly got what I ordered. I walked to the seats to sit down. The atmosphere was so cute and friendly, someplace where you wouldn't mind meeting up with a group of friends and just hanging out. ( I still don't know what came over me but I got up and walked over to the counter.)

"Hi, my name is Tiffany. I just wanted to tell you how adorable I thought this place was."

"Aww. Thank you! I'm Kimmie. I quite like it here. It's my home away from home."

"Look, I know this is rather bold but I was wondering if you had a job opening?"

"You weren't kidding about being bold, but actually I do. The girl who used to work the morning shift just recently quit. Have you ever worked in food service before?" I gave Kimmie a brief overview of my past jobs- all of which were in medical offices and I told her about my recent moving to England, which she was able to guess because of my accent. Needless to say I got the job! Kimmie was even nice enough to left me stay the remainder of the day to train and do some things around the shop. Later that night I went home with a full stomach and a job!

I awoke the next morning earlier than normal so I could run to Tesco and pick up some groceries. It was certainly nice to have my job and the few stores that I needed in walking distance from my flat.

I got to 'Sugar Rush' right on time and was throughly suprised to find the little bake shop _filled_with people. 'Kimmie wasn't kidding when she said this place gets busy.' I thought to myself as I walked over to Kimmie who was making someones tea.

By the time my shift was finished that first day I had managed to give out the wrong change, mess up someones coffee and tea order, break dishes, give someone the completely wrong food and burn my hand washing dishes in hot water. To put it simply- I didn't have a great day!

"Tiffany, relax, everyone's first day is hard. I promise it will get better." Kimmie said as i was getting ready to leave. Even though she was only three years older than me, I must say it was nice having a boss close to my age, and really nice.

"Thanks Kimmie, I'll get better."

"I know you will! Have a good night." With that I left the shop and walked home to shower and go to bed. Tomorrow would be better, when you're this bad, the only place to go is Up!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

The next morning I walked into 'Sugar Rush' just before the breakfast rush at 7:30am. I was working until 5pm tonight, this is going to be a long day!

"Tiff, good job! You handled that rush really well." Kimmie said to me, as she handed me a muffin. "You deserve it."

I accepted the muffin and laughed. "That depends on your definition of 'well.' I still messed up a lot."

"So what! Tiffany, you just started working here. It's ok to mess up- I still do, and it's my shop!"

"I guess. Thanks thought.'

"I'm going to run to the bathroom and check some stuff in the kitchen. You can handle up here right?" I nodded my head, silently hoping that no one would walk in while Kimmie was in the back. But of course that didn't happen. I was making a new pot of coffee when I heard the door open. I turned around and there he was; tall, blue eyes, and a smile that could kill.

"Good Morning. Welcome to Sugar Rush." I greeted the handsome stranger.

"Morning. Could I get a lemon tea and a blueberry muffin? Please." He asked.

"Sure thing." I know I have only been in this country for a few days but my goodness he is the hottest person I've seen here! I gave the mystery man his order and rang him up. Just as he got to the door, he turned around and walked back to the counter where I was standing.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't order this. I think you got it backwards." He stated to me. I did allk I could to keep myself from crying right there. Simply because all the wrong things I have done were finally catching up with me and this guy (who is so attractive) is being so nice about it, and it's slightly embarrassing. Yes I know my brain works a little backward. My face must have looked upset because before I could say anything the guy was apologizing.

"No, no. It's my fault. I'm sorry. It's my second day and I can't do anything right. I'm really sorry. Let me get you what you wanted."

I handed the mystery man his correct order and he went to pay again.

"It's on the house. Don't worry I'm the one who messed up." I insisted.

"If you say so. Thanks...uh..."

"Tiffany."

"Danny. Nice to meet you. Thanks again, it's delicious." He said as he sipped his tea and smiled before he left. I just stood there mesmerized. He was gorgeous, and so nice. wow!

That night before I left, Kimmie told me that she was going to give me the morning shift everyday alone! For two reasons, one- the intent was that I would eventually be working the morning alone and two- she had an appointment in the morning tomorrow, so it was a little sooner than we both thought, but she has faith in me that I can handle it. This is going to be very interesting!

It's been a month since Kimmie gave me the morning shift alone, and although things got off to a rocky start that first week, everything worked out. I was happy, the customers were happy and Kimmie was happy! In addition to that, every single day for the past month Danny came into thye shop and order the same thing. It got to the point where I would now have his order waiting for him when he got there, and not once did he ever miss it. He would stay at the shop and we would talk while he ate. It very quickly became something I looked forward to everyday.

"So Tiff, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be in town for a few weeks. I have to go away for my job."

"Oh. Alright." I was not going to lie to myself, but the minute Danny uttered those words I felt a piece of me get upset. "Can i ask where you're going?"

"It's actually a few different places. Spain, Germany, France, and a few others too, but I cant remember."

"Well, have fun! You said a few weeks you're going to be gone?" Why was I so hung up on the fact that I wouldn't see Danny for a few weeks? Was it because he had become part of my everyday routine? Or was it something bigger? Was I developing a "crush" on him? Or is one already there and I just haven't realized it yet?

"It's going to be a little over two weeks, I believe. I'm excited, this is the one part about my job that I love!"

"We'll miss you around here, but as long as you're enjoying yourself and getting paid for it, there is nothing better." I replied to him.

It has been two weeks since Danny left, and since he left, I have been seeing Kimmie a lot more. We've been hanging out all the time, going to movies, shopping and just getting to know eachother. It's crazy how close we have gotten in little while I've been here. And even more than that, it was nice knowing I have a _real_ friend.

"Look, I know it's really shirt notice," Kimmie started "but I was curious if you had any plans saturday night?"

"Same as usual- nothing." I replied with a slight chuckle.

"Ok. I'm supposed to go to a concert saturday night and my friend who was going with me had to cancel, so I have an extra ticket, and you were the first person I thought to ask to come. You interested?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun."

"Awesome. It's far away though."

"Where?" I asked her skeptically.

"Don't kill me- France."

"France!!" I yelled out in shock.

"Yeah-"

"Uh, that still sounds like fun. I was just a bit shocked when you said a different country. And besides, I've yet to do anything huge since I've been here and it's August. The summers almost over. I'm in!"

"Yay! I'm exicted. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

By the time Friday night rolled around I had gone shopping with Kimmie for new "concert clothes" amd gotten briefed briefly on this band we were seeing...McFly. I had never even heard of them before since they were from England, I had listened to them in Kimmie's car and they were decent. I could see how people were obsessed, Kimmie included- she was IN love with them! The concert would definitely be interesting.

Amy::: Thank you for the review! keep reading and eventually you will find out.. and maybe pick up some clues along the way... =D

ringoisastarr::: Thank you very very much for being the first to review and for your review in general! I appreciate it lots!! I thought you would get a kick out of her being from Rhode Island! and I must say I love ideas for why she could be runnign away... but even if you guess it, i'm not going to say.., where is the fun in that? hah I guess you're just going to have to contiune reading to find out!! hahah well I'll TTYOT.. =D


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy guys, sorry for taking so long anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!! More to come! =D

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

We left really early Saturday morning so we would be at the venue my mid-day. Any time the subject of McFly came up Kimmie got so giddy- her voice would get high and she would start talking really fast and get super excited. It was _very_ entertaining! We decided to stop for lunch and then head over to the venue to wait in a line.

"Tiffany, are you the least bit excited?" Kimmie asked me as the line finally started moving. Her eyes were almost pleading for me to say yes and I had to admit that it was really nice to get out and I always loved concerts.

"Yes Kimmie- I am excited."

"You're going to love these guys live! They are so cute and put on such a great show!"

"Ha. You know I have yet to see what these guys look like, right?"

"Trust me, you'll see soon enough. And you _will_ fall in love. Just, not with Dougie- he's mine." Kimmie joked and I agreed. I would not "steal" her "man" from her.

We walked into the auditorium and went to our seats, which were surprisingly close to the stage. It wasn't until we got to the seats when I finally entered "McFly Universe" It was crazy, girls (and some guys) decked out in McFly's logo, song lyrics written on shirts, the band name written on their faces with eye-liner and some hand written signs, that at first i started readingm but had to stop because of how vulgar they were. In actuality the concert wasn't starting for an hour and people were already screaming like crazy.

Finally the lights dimmed and the 'Baywatch" theme song started playing. I looked at Kimmie with a confused face and she quickly filled me in on the fact that "the boys" always did something like that before each concert. Not going to lie, the idea was funny in a cute kind of way.

Before I knew was what happening every girl around me was screaming their brains our. I could do nothing but smile and laugh, girls crying, holding their faces in disbelief, snapping pictures like their lives depended on it. I can honestly say I don't think I have ever seen anything like it before, even Kimmie was acting just as wild. It was an infectious atmosphere.

In the same moment I stopped looking at the girls around me and looked up to the stage I saw him. I couldn't believe it. The smile wiped off my face and the look of shock plastered all over it. He was on stage. He had a guitar in his hands. He was smiling. He was standing right in front of me. He looked just as cute (if not cuter) that any other time I had seen him. Danny was standing there, playing his guitar and singing in front of thousands of screaming fans.

"Oh. My. God." Was all I was able to utter, very inaudiable in comparison to the mixture of music and fans. Kimmie finally decided to give me a run through of all four boys names, even though I already knew one. But she was unaware of that.

"Harry on drums, Tom- guitar, Danny in the middle, and my lover- Dougie who plays bass. And from the look of it, you have a thing for Danny.

_'If she only knew'_ I thought to myself.

The concert itself was good and Kimmie was right, the McFly boys did put on a good show and they sounded really good live, but the entire time I could not get over the fact that the Danny I talked to everyday in the shop was "The Danny Jones from McFly." I wouldn't have thought much of it except for the fact that after the concert Kimmie gave me and overview of the reputation of Danny Jones... to sum it up in one word- Player! Just great!

* * *

**Jackie:::** Thanks for the review, really appreciate it! Keep reading! =D

**Amy:::** Hey, yeah, sometimes I hate having to read the whole "getting to know someone" thing, sometimes it just takes forever!! Hope you enjoyed the concert chapter, and keep reading, some other crazy things happen later on! Thanks again for the review.

**Ringoisastarr:::**Have I told you I love you?!?! Your review was soo long and I loved every word of it!!! Thanks! So to answer some of your questions, YES you will find out why she left, and NO I', not going to tell you! hha so please don't flip on me yet, even if it is nice! Ha and I enjoy the element of surprise, which is why I decided not to tell her that Danny was a huge heartthrob! So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and keep reading... love ur reviews!! TTYOT

**Dani6531:::**Haha I loved both of your reviews! Thanks so much! and Yes, could you imagine working in the same place as where one of you're favourite celebs comes in, and you not knowing!! anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Enjoy! =D


End file.
